My choice
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Gwen is about to be wed to Trent, when Duncan shows up at her door, telling her he loves her, and she has to make a choice that will change her life forever, DuncanXGwen


**Hey this is a Duncan and Gwen one-shot, and I have to thank paulina'sghost, this was her idea to have a fanon couple story idea, so thanks lol**

**Disclaimer- I only own Jenny, not tdi cause if I did, Gwen and Duncan would be together**

**Gwen pov**

It was the night before my wedding. The night before I would marry Trent. Everyone from tdi was coming, except for **him. **He said he couldn't watch me get married to Trent, he said it would hurt him to much. I didn't really comprehend what that meant. I sighed, Trent was staying at Dj's house, because Bridgette was planning our wedding and according to her, the bride and groom shouldn't be allowed to stay in the same house the night before their wedding. I reached behind me and pulled out my cell phone, looking in the screen, checking how my hair was, it was now completely black, with one red streak on the right side of my face and it sat perfectly at my waist, it also curled at the end.

My stomach growled in hunger, so I called my favorite pizza place where my really close friend Jenny worked.

"Hello S.J pizza, what do you want?"

"Hey Jenny, can you get me a medium veggie pizza?"

"Sure Gwen, oh I dyed my hair, its like white now!"

"Umm I should care why?" I replied.

"Well I'm trying to get the attention of our new deliver boy, he is H-O-T hot, if you know what I mean" I could just imagine the smirk on her face.

"Well he's delivering my pizza so I guess I will get to see him" I said with a smile. Jenny laughed.

"I got to go, talk to you later" I hung up, and sat back, thinking of everyone from tdi. A lot of us had changed over the years, I mean I was a horror movie director, Trent was a writer, Lindsay was a freaking professor at a university ( I don't understand that at all ), Heather was a counselor, Geoff was a teacher, Bridge was a model, Izzy is know a physiatrist, and Courtney was a kindergarten teacher. Hardly anyone was the same. Trent and I were the only couple that had actually stayed together. _Ding-dong!_ The doorbell sounded. I got up and grabbed my wallet. I opened the door and froze. The man that stood in front of me had a green Mohawk, and ice blue eyes. He was looking at the address then; he looked up and met my eyes.

"Gwen?" he whispered.

"Duncan, come in" I cried and pulled him into my house. He put the pizza onto the table, and we hugged tightly. He stroked my hair, and held his head against my chest. We pulled apart, and he held me at arms length.

"So are you married yet?" he whispered with tears in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Tomorrow" he nodded his head sadly.

"Well I better go" He said and began to walk out.

"Wait, stay please" He turned and smiled.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Duncan was sitting really close to me, so close that his leg was touching mine. We ate in silence, and then Duncan suddenly jumped up.

"Gwen, don't marry Trent, I love you!" I looked at him, and stood up slowly.

"Duncan that's why you didn't want to come to the wedding" I said, realization in my voice. He nodded. I walked over to him.

"Well this is technically my bachelorette party, so I guess…" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back hard, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, and we fell back onto the couch, with him lying on top of me. I pulled of his shirt, and he responded by pulling off mine. We just got closer and closer till we were literally connected.

45 minutes later:

I rolled over and sighed in happiness. Duncan heard the sigh and pulled me into his arms again.

"I feel so safe in your arms" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Gwen, please don't marry him, stay with me" I looked up into his sad ice blue eyes.

"Duncan, I don't know, I mean I love Trent, but then seeing you again, made me fall in love with you all over again, and I remembered the way I was always jealous of Courtney because she was your princess and I wasn't" I replied, allowing the tears to drip down my face. He wiped them away silently.

"Please Gwen, I always loved you, I mean I just loved to bug Courtney, all I felt for her was lust, but with you I feel love, and I'm not going to let my love slip away" He said gently. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against his well muscled chest, listening to the melody of his heart beating. "I don't know what to do" I whispered.

"I know, and I want you to know that I will love you either way, no matter who you choose" I nodded, and fell asleep to the pounding of his heart.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! **Someone banging on the door woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw my head was still cradled against Duncan's bare chest. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing his shirt and a pair of underwear. I smiled as I got up and opened the door. Bridgette and Trent stood in front of me, not noticing me, they were to busy fighting.

"Fine, you can say good morning, and then you're out!" Bridge yelled at Trent smiled, then turned to me. His smile faded.

"Gwen, what are you wearing?" He whispered, scared. Bridgette just stared at me, shock on her face. I heard footsteps heading towards my door, and then two arms slid around my waist.

"Hey Sunshine, what's up with someone banging at the door?" Duncan asked, as if he didn't see my fiancée standing opposite him.

"No Gwen, why did you cheat on me with him?" Trent said, clearly appalled.

"Come now we don't know if they actually did anything, right Gwen" Bridgette said, looking expectantly at me. I took a deep breath.

"Duncan and I slept together last night and it made me realize that, I don't want to marry you, because I love Duncan and I always will" I said looking straight into Trent's eyes. Still holding his gaze, I reached for the ring and placed it into his hand.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, then shut the door.

I turned to Duncan.

"You really chose me?" He asked, as if he though this was a joke. I simply smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly I was in his arms, being twirled around. He set me back on the ground, and kissed me so sweetly, I thought I was going to melt. When we pulled back, I stared into his eyes, and I knew that this love was true.

**So what did you think? How was this Duncan and Gwen one shot? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Arvoir for now**

**Vampirelovers345 ( Chipper ) **


End file.
